Talk:Ben (TV Series)
How is the page of the episode a source? Nevermind, found the video where he says that. Apologizies for cutting it out of the page. Family Has the character's relation to Allen and Donna been confirmed in the series? Or is it just extrapolation based on the comics? LoveWaffle (talk) 00:40, December 5, 2012 (UTC) When Donna is bitten he yells "MOM!". Hallowseve15 (talk) 00:53, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Lets not hope he's like Ben PAUL from the videogame :P 15:23, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else think they made him a teenager, so that when they reveal he's a psychopath who killed his twin brother Billy (or maybe Billy was still a kid, if he existed at all) before his debut and Carl decides to waste him it'll be okay because he's not a toddler? I can't see any point in putting Ben in the show if not for that reason. So disappointed I was hoping Ben would screw the Woodbury group over in a manner similar to his video-game counterpart. I can just imagine Rick's group attacking the town and breaking down the front gate, while he walks up to the governer and exclaims, "Hey guys, I found this axe, I sure hope it wasn't barricading any doors or anything." BEN'S DEATH I want to make something perfectly clear: People are thinking that he is fatally shot in the face because of the blood that appears when he is shot, but really, he is shot in the shoulder, and blood is splattered on his face. wouldn't he have reanimated? i mean he wasn't shot in the head so wouldn't he reanimate? Hi Neftali123, the corpse that Merle is devouring when Daryl finds him is Ben, so it can be assumed that Merle turned and devoured Ben's body before Ben had the chance to re-animate. well you don't say? i already know but he could still reanimate as daryl killed merle and there was allot of ben left to reanimate Neftali123 (talk) 03:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Neftali123 (talk) 01:15, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Not that he was an important enough character for his death to really matter, but wouldn't he have reanimated before Merle since he died first? 22:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) *Not exactly the place to discuss this, but here's the answer: it depends on the person and how the infection affects them; some people take a while to reanimate while others can reanimate pretty quickly. Examples: Amy takes a while to reanimate (all night) whereas for Shane, it's almost immediately after he is killed. Merle reanimated quicker versus Ben, who never got to reanimate since he was eaten, etc. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Another connection to ben paul He and his father debated on killing the atlanta survivors after Carl saved them, but the 2 black survivors (Forgot their names), stopped them. So he was about to betray them. Ben in the game betrayed the survivors 6 times : 1. Traded supplies but got the bandits to attack. 2. Caused Kat and Ducks deaths. 3. Caused Carley and dougs deaths. 4. Ran away from clem when she needed help. 5. Took the pry out of the door, which caused Bree to be killed. 6. Caused kenny to be killed because he fell and made kenny go after him. Im kinda wondering what would had happened if Ben in the TV show and his dad would of been allowed to stay in the prison by rick. I can only imagine. He prolly: 1. Would of went into the power room and pressed the switch because it was a switch, then causing the power to restore the alarms, causing the survivors to be overwhelmed. 2. Prolly go down to the fence and open it and forget to seal it. Lol. Anyways, he suffered a grusome fate, and im happy. Lol. Ccrogers15 (talk) 11:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) There are so many damn holes in this. Ben giving supply's to the bandits, causing Doug/Carley's death and causing Duck to get bitten are all the same thing one lead to another. To my knowledge (and I have played episode 5 21 times, my knowledge is pretty extensive) Ben never MADE Kenny do anything. He fell and Kenny went down to help, which possibly caused is death (we don't know.) I would hardly call that "betraying the group." The two survivors Ben and Allen were traveling with were Tyreese and Sasha. I'm not even going to touch on what you think Ben would have done on the show, your illiteracy and odd ideas of how people think, it's hurting my head. Your fellow compatriot, CamTheWoot (talk) 17:58, April 29, 2013 (UTC)CamTheWoot Dude, these aren't the same Bens...the Video Game is canon to the Comic Series, not the TV Series. I noticed they look alike, but TV Ben is not supposed to be the counterpart of Ben Paul. Shellturtleguy (talk) 18:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC)